Scone and Tiramisu
by Yukitarina
Summary: Bertengkar lagi...


A/N: _Konichiwa_!! Salam kenal ya…saya penggemar _Kitchen Princess _dan baru di fandom ini. Setahun lalu saya pernah bikin _crossover Kitchen Princess _dan _Saint Seiya_, tapi bahasa Inggris. Oh ya, resep dan teori di fic ini saya ambil dari _Kitchen Princess _sendiri. _Happy reading_! Semoga berkenan.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess characters.**

*****

******

**Scone and Tiramisu**

**by Yukitarina**

*****

"Kenapa? Tidak enak, ya…?" tanya Akane, pelan sekali.

"E…enak, kok!" jawab Seiya, ceria dan tidak jujur. "Benar! Enak sekali!"

"Bohong!" mata Akane mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya seperti tertoreh…padahal ia menghabiskan empat jam penuh untuk membuat _scone_ itu, dan menurutnya _scone _itu sudah cukup enak, tetapi mengapa si tuan-koki-merasa-paling-hebat-sejagad-raya ini masih saja mengerutkan dahinya…?

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya!" sahut Seiya. "Aku—"

"Mulut besar!"

Seiya pun naik pitam. Bertengkar lagi… "Ya sudah! Kue buatanmu ini memang tidak enak!" gerutunya.

"Dasar kau!" bentak Akane. "Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghargainya!"

"Percuma saja membuatnya dengan hati, kalau jenis dan takaran gulanya sama sekali tidak sesuai!"

"Apa?!"

"Gula yang paling cocok untuk _scone _adalah _granule_ kelas atas! _Scone_ ini terasa keras dan kemanisannya juga tidak memuaskan, pasti memakai gula pasir biasa! Lagipula rasanya juga aneh, pasti kau memanggangnya dalam suhu di bawah 200 derajat Celcius!" Seiya menguliahi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Koki, aku memang payah! Aku memang tidak becus! Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti Najika!"

Lalu Akane duduk dan menangis.

Seiya memandangnya dalam diam. Kata-kata terakhir Akane cukup mengguncangnya, membuat kemarahannya menguap begitu saja.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku sering memberimu kue-kue buatanku…," kata Akane beberapa lama kemudian, masih terisak. "Aku ingin bisa pintar memasak seperti Najika… Aku tahu kau memimpikan pandamping yang juga pintar memasak… Karena itu aku sering belajar dan memberimu kue… Walaupun aku tahu kue itu pasti berakhir di tempat sampah…"

Sunyi kembali.

Seiya memandang gadis cantik itu dengan pilu. Semakin ia memikirkan kata-kata kasarnya pada Akane tadi, semakin sakit pula hatinya. Ia sering sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri: kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap lebih lembut pada pacarnya…? Kenapa ia harus punya sifat suka marah-marah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi…?

Dan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengira Akane melakukan banyak sekali hal hanya untuk membuatnya bangga.

"Akane…," kata Seiya akhirnya. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, biasanya mereka akan segera berbaikan dalam waktu sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Seiya berharap sekarang pun demikian.

"Ya…?" balas Akane, menghapus air matanya.

"A…aku…aku…eh…," kata Seiya tergagap. Mengapa selalu susah sekali…? "Ummm…aku tidak ingin kau menangis…"

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa menghiburku," kata Akane. "Dengan membuatkan kue seperti biasanya…," ia menambahkan.

Wajah Seiya mencerah. "Tentu saja! Nah, kau ingin kue apa?"

"Umm…tiramisu boleh?" tanya Akane.

Seiya tertegun.

_Tiramisu…? Ah…tiramisu kan…_

"Kenapa?" mata Akane menyipit. "Tidak bisa, ya?"

"E…enak saja," gerutu Seiya. Ia bukannya tidak mau atau tidak ingin membuatnya, tetapi tiramisu adalah kue yang memiliki makna yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Walaupun demikian, Akane sepertinya tidak menyadari itu. Dan Seiya juga malas bertengkar lagi—maka ia segera mengajak Akane ke dapur dan mulai membuatkan kue itu untuknya.

Akane sedikit tertarik ketika melihat pemuda itu mengocok adonan krim segar dan krim keju di atas bongkahan es balok. "Kenapa harus di atas es?" tanyanya.

"Tiramisu adalah hidangan penutup Italia yang dibuat tanpa menggunakan api," jawab Seiya.

"Oh begitu…," kata Akane.

"Ummm…ngomong-ngomong…," gumam Seiya ketika ia mengoleskan kopi cair di atas kue spons. Seperti biasa, ia selalu gugup bila hendak mengatakan hal serius.

"Apa?"

"Kau…mmm…sebenarnya…kau tidak perlu pintar memasak, kok…"

Akane tertegun.

"Aku suka padamu karena…karena aku suka padamu. Maksudku, aku suka padamu apa adanya. Lagipula kau punya banyak kelebihan, jadi tidak seharusnya kau iri pada orang lain. Banyak orang yang iri padamu, kau tahu, dan…ummm…banyak temanku yang iri padaku karena punya pacar model yang cantik sekali. Dan, aku juga tidak pernah membuang kue-kue yang kau buatkan. Aku selalu memakannya sampai habis."

Hening.

Seiya tidak berani memandang wajah Akane, tetapi lama-lama ia tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun menoleh, dan melihat Akane tersenyum manis sekali padanya.

"_Arigato, ne…_," kata gadis itu.

Seiya menghela napas bahagia, lalu tersenyum.

Setelah tiramisu itu selesai, ia segera memberikannya pada Akane.

"Enak!" seru Akane setelah memakannya. Matanya yang indah bersinar-sinar.

"Terima kasih," balas Seiya, masih tersenyum. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya raib begitu saja ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat jarum jam. "Aaa…gawat! Aku kan harus _reherseal_ untuk acara memasak yang akan kudatangi nanti!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Akane ikut panik.

"Karena kau ngambek, kan!"

"Sekarang cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku!" sahut Seiya sambil menghambur dari dapur untuk bersiap-siap.

Tetapi kemudian, ia berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu berbalik dan memandang Akane dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ngg?" gumam Akane tidak mengerti.

"Akane…kau tahu apa arti dari tiramisu?" tanya Seiya akhirnya.

"Tidak," Akane menggeleng.

"Dalam bahasa Italia…'tiramisu' artinya 'izinkan aku pergi ke surga'," jawab Seiya pelan. "Karena itulah tadi aku sempat ragu-ragu memberikannya padamu… Kue itu mengesankan kematian…"

Akane tertawa lirih, membuat dahi Seiya semakin berkerut.

"Jangan khawatir," kata gadis itu ceria, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Surga tidak harus berarti kematian, kok."

"Eh? Lalu menurutmu artinya apa?"

*

*

*

Setelahnya Seiya pergi ke _reherseal _dengan keoptimisan besar. Musim semi telah berlangsung di Tokyo. Setelah serpihan es yang menempel dengan setia di ujung pohon cemara, kini saatnya _cherry blossoms _bermekaran dan menyapa dengan ceria.

Ia juga sama sekali tidak gugup ketika harus tampil di antara koki-koki terkenal dan disorot banyak kamera.

Karena kata-kata Akane sungguh membangkitkan semangatnya, walaupun diucapkan dengan pipi merah dan suara penuh gengsi.

_Surga bagiku adalah berada bersamamu, merasakan masakanmu, dan menyukaimu. _

_Yah…meskipun kau sering mengomel dan marah-marah._

*

*

**End**

******

*****


End file.
